Painful Desire
by little-emily97
Summary: Cadence is the Norse Goddess of the Arts and Loki's childhood best friend. They were inseparable until Loki found out of his heritage and pushed her away from his life. When Thor destroyed the Bifrost, Cadence thought Loki to be dead and was heart broken ever since. Now she hears of his return, but he is not the Loki she once knew or loved. (Lemons in Future) Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

Gods and Goddesses are no myth. We exist freely on Asgard, watching over the Nine Realms and protecting all life around. Enemies have aroused from our existence and are eliminated just as easily. I do not petty myself with war and violence, however I do possess the power and skill to destroy someone as much as Thor does along with magic as powerful as the mischievous Loki. I am Cadence, the Goddess of the Arts and I live in the palace along with Thor, Odin and Lady Frigga. Loki has disappeared after attacking Thor when he was banished to Midgard, even though I warned him to leave the mortals alone.

Midgard was perhaps my favorite realm, full of happiness, freedom and music and I would commonly find myself spending days on end down there, going to concerts and performances that make my heart swoon. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three would always jest about how my heart belonged on Midgard but I could never leave my home, instead bringing back silly little souvenirs such as iPods or clothes. Luckily for me, I was able to wield magic as well as my sharpened iron whips that hung at my side, truly a force to be reckoned with. No one dared tell me that residing a lot of time on Midgard was garish and ridiculous, because generally I would retaliate with an outrageous prank that has had me scolded by Odin more times than one.

I was considered beautiful, even by Asgard standards and I didn't mind flaunting around in the loveliest of silks and cotton. Although I did favor black leather pants that clung to my legs and hung low on my hips with a midriff black top with short sleeves and glimmering silver armor on my shoulders that accompanied my silver boots. I kept my raven ringlets pulled in a high ponytail mostly, with my bangs hanging out and my sharp silver eyes were always alight with mischief and happiness. But not lately. Our King and Queen are grief-stricken with every rumor of Loki's actions on Midgard, wanting to stop his advances, but allowing Thor and his friends to try first. Loki was my best friend since I was a small child and when he discovered his true heritage, he wanted nothing to do with me and it broke my heart.

We used to spar, play tricks on one another and spend every waking moment in each other's company and he just cut off our bond as easily as a sharp blade would destroy a rope. Even when I was a young girl, knee-high to a grasshopper, I developed my first crush of the young God, blushing when he touched me and laughing at everything he did. This warm feeling still resides in my chest, aching at the loss of his warm smile and desperate for his long and graceful fingers to touch my cheek in admiration. I've never admitted these foolish feelings to him, scared of losing a friend so I hid them and felt my heart break every time he would have a girl at his side. But still, this was all before he went crazy.

When my best friend told me that he was a Jotun, I tried to hug him but he pushed me away as if I would be burnt. I wept in fear knowing his negative reaction and how he would not listen to reason, but he though I cried because he was a monster. Loki was never one for logic and reason. He became the unofficial King that day as Odin slept, also ordering the guards to keep me locked away from the madness that would befall Asgard for the next few days. He banned me from travelling to Midgard, using my magic and to have any contact with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Deep in my playful heart, I knew he was trying to protect me, but I also couldn't deny that he hid me from my own people and the race I had come to love.

Those treacherous few days were full of self-torment and tears, trying to will myself to be strong but not wanting to hurt my best friend. When my chambers were finally re-opened, I had hoped it was Loki coming to his senses with a heart-felt smile, but no; it was Thor whom seemed to be depressed and grieving over something. After a few moments, he had the guts to explain how Loki had fallen into the abyss along with the obliterated Bifrost. It tore me apart to know that the last time I had seen Loki, we were arguing.

Now, ever since he disappeared, I only mope around. I no longer listen to bubbly mortal music or dance as I moved, but I shuffle my feet and hang my head low, listening to heart-breaking and woeful ballads that flood my chest with memories. Thor and I became ridiculously close since then, closer than we've ever been and all because we shared each other's loss. Even if Loki wasn't my brother, I still cared for him as much as Thor did… Probably more. I've stopped caring about my appearance and the Arts, not even bothering to visit Midgard for anything anymore.

My friends are concerned for me, as they should be, but I brush them off as if I don't even know them anymore. I was walking back to my quarters when I unintentionally ran into Lady Sif. She looked down with a sympathetic gaze. "My Lady Cadence, you are really concerning everyone and we want to help you. Please, what upsets you so gravely? Is it because of Loki?"

My head snapped up and I was suddenly filled with an unruly anger. "If the company I keep does not realize that my heart desires the return of my closest friend then they are not truly concerned at all. Good day, Lady Sif and I will see you at supper."

With those final rude words I stormed off to my quarters where I slammed the door and slumped against the hard wood. It was not long until the banquet and I really did not want to go, but Thor had insisted yesterday that I should attend in respect for others and just because I haven't eat much in the past week. I didn't feel like dressing up for the little party, so I stayed in my regular clothes but brushed my ringlets and let them hang loose so that they flowed down my back.

After doing my hair, I sat and looked in the mirror for a while. My normally glowing skin was hollowed from malnourishment, my liquid silver eyes not a dull grey and always blood shot from tears, and my cheek bones were even more defined from weight loss. I haven't been healthy in a long, long time. Eventually I got up, finding the strength to move, and left my room to head to the party.

People whom were friends of the Royal family were bustling with excitement as they hurried past me and into the great banquet hall and I moved slowly behind them, building up the confidence I needed to be around that many people. I felt a large hand on my shoulder that made me jump and I looked up to see Thor smiling down at me with a guilty look. Thor had seemed to move on from the loss, accepting his brother's fate, but I was still far behind.

I think it hits me harder because I am a creature of such happiness and life, nothing horrible has ever happened to me. But now since a personal tragedy has struck, I am unable to move on and accept it. Bad things don't happened to people like me, and I'll be damned to let them start now. "I'm glad to see that you've finally decided to join a feast, my Lady Cadence."

Thor was always so kind, and he has found happiness with his Midgardian girlfriend Jane, no matter that he hasn't seen her since the Bifrost was destroyed. Frequently he tells me tales of his short time with her and one time I even sat for two hours while he merely explained her lovely complexion to me. I smiled at the large God. "I figured it was time that I let the people know that I am alive and well."

He chuckled, but it was half-hearted and void of humor. "My Lady, you are certainly alive… But you are not well."

Thor was right as always and I nodded as he pushed me in. I knew he was going to make me eat, even if I had no appetite and deep down I was grateful. Everyone else tries to leave me be, but this one keeps pressing me to return to my former glory. Thor motioned for me to sit in a seat he drew and I sat quietly, feeling nauseous at the sight of all the food in front of me. He sat next to me, his blue eyes hopeful as he took my plate from in front of me and chose carefully from the food in front of us. Behind me I could hear drunken tirades and songs filled with drunken laughter, but I blocked it out and focused on the food that was being gathered on my behalf.

When the plate was placed back in front of me, I was surprised by how little was actually there. A small slab of meat, two pieces of potato and some small berries donned the large plate and I looked at the God of Thunder in curiosity. He smiled intelligently. "Since your lack of food, your stomach has contracted in size so it cannot contain as much. If I over load your plate, my Lady, then you will be sick."

He looked proud and I chuckled at him. "I see someone has visited the library after last time you tried to feed me."

I ended up in the bathroom all night throwing up the contents of my small stomach because Thor hadn't listened when I said I was full from the pile he left on my dinner plate. He'd felt guilty and continued apologizing for a week until I had used magic to take his mouth away. I admit it had felt good to use magic, but I just don't feel the passion for anything anymore.

The small amount on my plate looked really good I had to admit, so I didn't hesitate to dig in. Oh I missed food. I still eat of course, but only just enough to keep me going. Hopefully my first step in moving on will be my diet… Yeah, that would be really good. I started with the meat so I had protein in my system and then I gradually made my way through the rest of the meal. Thor's stare was boring into the side in my head and I knew he was smiling when I cleared the plate.

I sighed in content as I leant back to pat my stomach and smile at my good friend. His grin was goofy, added to by the pile of meat stuffed into his mouth. His swallowed before saying, "I see the sustenance has left you in a finer mood, Lady Cadence."

I patted my slightly bloating stomach and nodded in approval. My happiness however was ruined by a drunken Fandral stumbling over to lean beside me. "Ah, beautiful Lady! Why do you not dance and sing for us anymore?"

The cropped blonde man as smiling with his eyes closed and I cringed at the smell of his breath. "It is none of your concern as to my actions, Warrior. So, I suggest that you move on and enjoy the party."

One of his feet slipped which almost resulted in him face planting the table, but caught himself just in time. "I swear, if it is still because of that traitorous swine Loki, you do not need to be sad anymore!"

Trying to ignore the cruel words said by Fandral, I clenched my fists and looked at him with curiosity. "Why should I not be sad anymore, Warrior Fandral?"

"Because he is no-" His mouth was clamped shut by Thor and Lady Sif, whom both looked distraught at what he was going to say. If it is news about Loki, then I demand to know. I stood from my chair, still weak but filled with food and glared at the Lady and Thor.

"What are you two hiding from me?" They looked to each other for guidance and I huffed at their unspoken conversation. Finally, Sif nodded and Thor looked to me sympathetically.

"Loki is not dead. There are reports of him in the other realms." My eyes widened in shock and I suddenly found it difficult to breathe. The utter concept of my best friend and childhood crush still living in the Nine Realms was utter glorious and unbelievable. Slowly, a surge of happiness took over me and I felt magic flood through my veins as I was lifted off the ground.

I was the only Goddess to ever have dominance over the power of flight, aside from Thor who gains it from Mjolnir, and my happiness has often been expressed through flying. This was certainly one of those times and I felt my feet leave the surface and a slight trail of silver stars follow where my path had been.

I drifted high enough so I could back-flip and squeal with glee. Returning to the worried Asgardians, I hovered in front of their faces. "Oh, this is wonderful news!"

Thor took my hand and brought me to the ground where I was still smiling, but his face looked ashen. "My Lady Cadence, he has not returned on good terms. There is word of an army he has control of and is terrorizing the other realms."

This couldn't be Loki. The one I know is loving, witty and funny; not hostile, violent and lethal. I shook my head at Thor. "Then we must go and help him see the error of his ways! He can come back and live with us and-…"

"He is not going to come back, my Lady. His mind is too far gone. We were afraid to tell you because we knew you would go barreling after him when it would only result in your death. You're too unhealthy to leave anyway, Lady Cadence." I frowned at him, still refusing to accept evil in Loki and still beaming with the idea that I could see him again.

"I will return to health, Thor. Just you watch! And this has only begun, so it's not too late." His eyes dropped from mine and he played with my hands and I felt the brunt of the secret coming.

"Cadence, he has been back for a near 3 Midgardian months now." He's been back so long? So long and no one has even thought to tell me?! Rage filled my heart, along with a breaking that shattered the stitches his return had caused.

I left the room then, no longer flying, but running away from the people that let me believe that my best friend was dead. Although as the tears streamed down my cheeks in my escape, I could help to smile because _Loki is alive._

**_Hey Guys! This is just something I am writing for shits and giggles because I'm a little Loki-obsessed right now. Please don't expect me to update like every week because this story is not my priority. If you are interested in DC Comics too, then go look at my much more successful story "Show No Mercy"... It's pretty cool. _**

**_Anyway, enjoy this while it lasts (It'll only be like 10 - 15 Chapters) and please review if you like it and suggest anything that could occur in here! - BATMEMMI x _**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day I woke up bright and early, the remnants of my anger last night dissipated as I just focused on the return of Loki. If Odin were to allow me to go and help him, I must be in peak physical condition. With that realization in my head, I had dressed in my old Midgardian training clothes (because I found them much more comfortable) and sheathed them with my usual outfit and teleported directly to the Dining Hall for a good breakfast.

When I got there, Thor, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three were already eating and looked up, shocked to see me actually attending the meal; let alone teleporting. I sat next to Thor and grabbed food left right and centre until I had a decent amount on my plate that would not cause me to fall ill. I dug into it immediately, not bothering with idle chit chat. At first my stomach churned at the meal, not used to food but eventually it was okay to continue and I ate my meal in peace, while the others stared at me.

I was halfway through when I felt Thor's comforting arm on my shoulder. "Are you alright, Lady Cadence?"

He looked so concerned and I giggled at him. "I've never been any better! Well, that's a lie but I'm getting there."

Lady Sif scoffed and the table's occupants all turned to stare at her unladylike sound. She looked directly at me with an expression of disgusted disbelief. "You believing that Loki is the same man as before is foolish, Cadence. He is lost and has become a monster."

I grit my teeth and went to retaliate until Thor stood up and slammed his fist on the table. Everyone jumped at the noise and looked to the God of Thunder with fear, well, all of us except Sif. "He is my brother and the prince of Asgard, Lady Sif. You will act in a manner that would only show him respect and I will expect no less."

I had a smug grin on my face as I finished my meal, no more words needed. There was no more conversing during breakfast and I got up to leave as soon as I had finished, bee-lining for the training quarters. When I walked into the large, golden room I found our Queen, Lady Frigga, standing there with my metal whips in her hands as if a gesture of truce. I frowned as I approached her, not understanding and took the weapons gently from her hands so I do not cut her.

"How are you feeling, Lady Cadence?" Her question caught me off guard as I began to unravel the silver, frowning at the ground. I've never been one to have etiquette around royalty, and Lady Frigga knows this.

"I am fine, my Queen. I fail to see why you would ask."

"Because I too, am worried of your feelings for Loki." I paused my actions, looking around for guidance and my gaze finally settled on her concerned look.

"Loki was my best friend and the kindest, funniest and wisest man I've ever known. It's impossible that he could become a monster and I refuse to believe these deceits." She nodded at me and fiddled with her fingers while deciphering an appropriate answer. The Queen looked quite conflicted and sighed before responding.

"I want you to bring him back, Cadence. Please, bring my son back and have him fall in love with you. It would be the only way to keep him here." Was she kidding? Loki would never love me, not in a thousand longer years of us hanging out. I've already fallen for him, and I've accepted that he will never return the feelings so I will not even consider _making _him love me.

"I'll bring him back my Queen, I can promise that and that alone." She nodded solemnly and turned to leave the room so I could train. The work out did not last as long as I had hoped, but my muscles were weak and it will take time to rebuild the strength I once possessed.

I've been training and fixing my body for a month straight, and I was already back to my peak physical condition. One morning on the way to the training room, I overheard Thor speaking with the All-Father. Their voices were hushed, but I could make it out clearly. Thor seemed to be trying to relax Odin. "Thor, Loki and the Chitauri are directing their attention to Midgard. I fear his mind may be lost."

Thor grunted in disagreement. "He just needs guidance, Father. And I can assure you, Midgard will not be harmed. If it is even in slight danger, I will go and see that the problem is dealt with myself."

I gasped quietly. Loki was going to my favorite realm with an army. He needs help and I am the only one that can make him see reason. I was going to make my way to one of Loki and I's entrances to Midgard when something else in their discussion caught my attention. "What of Lady Cadence? Her feelings for Loki run deeper than she will let us believe."

Odin sighed as if he was stressed. "She is not permitted to leave Asgard at any cost. She will not see him for he may kill her or dominate her mind."

I clutched my hand to my mouth, fear that I will never see Loki dancing in my veins and I turned to run out of the palace. I knew that Odin and Thor had heard my foot falls, so I did not have time to slow down my pace. My desperation for Midgard and to help Loki fueled my running, too hyped up for magic, and faintly I could hear Thor chanting my name behind me.

I was close to the entrance, it was only after these set of boulders but a hand swept out to catch me by the waist and cling me to their body. I was smart enough to know it was Thor and I immediately began to trash and kick at his grip while he turned to carry me back to the palace. "Thor! I have to help him! Let me go, please!"

I was desperately trying my hardest, although I knew it was no match for the God of Thunder and I attracted the curious glances of faces I recognized as I screamed at my friend. It would seem as if I was delving into pure madness, but we all knew otherwise. My intentions are noble, but Odin just wants me out of the way of danger.

I came to a realization as I was being towed to the Throne room, that I did also miss Midgard. With Loki on the loose and apparently "terrorizing" the realms, I am not allowed to go to my favorite place and listen to music or watch performances that had me on the edge of my seat. This made my heart ache in loss and desire for what I am destined to do. Music and the Arts are my life and Odin was taking it from me, no matter the length of time.

I began to scream louder, tears now forming and my magic useless in emotional outbursts like this. The large golden doors have loomed into view now and I wanted desperately to be as far away as possible. My yells continued right until we were in front of the door and only ceased when Thor turned me to look at him. "I know you want to help him, my Lady. But you can't. I fear that no one can."

I felt sympathy for the God momentarily, but that only lasted until he hoisted me up again and I remembered where he was taking me. I was screeching profanities at him, carelessly ignoring that his father and our king were in the room and continued to wriggle and squirm.

The All-father's presence overpowered anything else in the room, his aura of authority clouding whoever else was in the room. During mid-shriek he knocked his staff on the floor with a sonorous boom, silencing me and also Thor's silent pleas. My friend let go of me so I could face our King and I bowed my head to avert his gaze. "Cadence. Do you know why we stopped you running to Loki?"

I folded my arms across each other, tears beginning to brim in my eyes as I mumbled quietly. "Because you don't believe in hope or change."

He ignored my jab, even though Thor tensed at my statement. "It's because he will try to get you to join him or worse… kill you."

I took a step towards Odin, Thor grabbing my arm and my anger seething. "That's not your choice to make! I am the Goddess of the Arts, a title that has as much ranking as Thor and I should not be treated like a slave or even a prisoner in my own home!"

He stood up but I refused to back down. "You are still Asgardian and therefore under my rule! You will not leave this palace until I dub otherwise. Take her to her room."

I wasn't even going to struggle this time. Instead I yanked my arm out of Thor's and turned to stalk back to my room. I should've bowed when leaving, but in this moment I had about as much respect for Odin as I did a gecko. If Loki appeared before me and asked me to join his tirade, I would have said yes in a heartbeat.

A time-out was desperately needed and Thor walked next to me as I fumed, not bothering to say a word until we had reached my door. He turned to me and I looked to the ground. "You know he is doing this for your own good, My Lady."

I scoffed. "Since when have you listened to what Odin has to say, Thor?"

Thor's large hand pinched my chin to make me look up at him. I didn't notice I was crying until he brushed a tear from my eye. "We will get Loki back, Cadence. I can promise you that. Remember what you had said to me many a moon ago? 'The show must go on'. I live by that statement as much as possible and I suggest you do the same. I bid my farewell."

He left me to go into my room and ponder his words. Yes, my show would go on but not the way I am told it would go. I am getting to Midgard and not even Odin the All-Father could stop me.

**Yes, I know it's crappy but this is all just for a bit of fun. **

**Please review. Much appreciated.**

**Check out my other fanfic 'Show No Mercy' which is a DC story centred around Nightwing and my OC Mercy (Joker and Harley Quinn's daughter)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I've been trapped for a week. Thor has been bringing my meals, not allowing me to leave and just making sure that I'm madly banging my head against the wall. Instead of wallowing and keeping quiet like they expected me to, I was training all of my skills while devising a plan to escape.

There was a wooden dummy in the corner of my room, battered and broken from all over my assaults and I was going for another strike when Thor came into my room, deep in thought and carrying a tray. I turned back to my dummy and flung my bladed whip which wrapped around its 'body' and I pulled so the dummy split in half fully. I'm now even stronger than I was before Loki began his tirade, able to control my whip with magic instead of my hands.

Thor was watching me and when the shards of wood when flying, he put the food down and sighed. It caught my attention and I walked over to where he was standing, his head hanging low. I may be defying Odin, but Thor is still my friend and I don't want him to be sad. "What ails you, Thor?"

"It is Loki, Lady Cadence. He has reached Midgard." So the destruction is beginning and I still have to master the teleport I need.

"Is he alright? What has happened?" Thor's eyes held remorse and I knew he fears for Midgard as I do.

"He brought down the building which holds the tesseract. He has killed many already. I am to leave soon to stop him."

Having Thor on Midgard will make it harder for me, but I'm sure I can manage. I walked up to the large God and wrapped my arms around his neck in reassurance. With a final goodbye, he turned and left, leaving me to begin my plan.

I have found a spell that will make me immune to Frost Giants touch, which occurs overnight so in that time I will have to practice my teleporting. My wardrobe had all the things I need to cast such a spell but once it is cast, I won't know if it works until I encounter a Frost Giant. I am doing this because I feel that Loki will try and use his true heritage against me and I will not allow it.

The entrance I intend to use is a hit and miss wormhole. When one approaches it, they are sucked in and whichever realm that occupies their mind, it will transport you there. One many occasions, someone's thoughts were briefly miss-directed and they were taken to some where completely different. Loki and I used to use it when we were itching for an adventure.

I set up the spell, mixing the ingredients while chanting in ancient Asgardian. The mix began to smoke and I finished speaking and inhaled all of the smoke, knowing that I must take in all of it. My chest grew cold, so cold that it began to burn but I refused to show any emotion. This pain will remain all night and so I had to deal with it. After all the smoke was gone and the ingredient had deteriorated, I ate the meal and then practice teleporting around the room as quickly as possible.

I may have mastered flight, but Loki always had the jump with his teleporting and hallucinations. We were a good mix, Loki and I, one being able to accomplish what the other couldn't. We had really complimented one another and I need him back. That night was spent cleaning up the wood shards, ignoring the pain in my chest and teleporting back and forth.

It was very tedious and eventually I chose to sleep, curling up under my blanket and hoping that the following morning would come quickly.

The morning sun woke me and it won't be long until Thor came in to bring me breakfast. I can't be here when that happens, because if I look at his sad eyes one more time, I may cave in and stay. But, I just _can't._ The cold in my chest was gone, and I hoped that it had worked as I wrapped my chains at my hips and dressed as if I was ready for a battle. I looked in the mirror and had a quick go at changing my appearance, in case I was spotted and needed a disguise.

Once satisfied with my preparation, I scooped up one of Loki's books that he had left in my room way before all of this happened. Hopefully the portal will track him and I can arrive on Midgard where he is, or close to. I looked out my window, closing my eyes and concentrating on the entrance to the portal. My molecules were disintegrating when I heard my door open and Thor's voice, "Cadence, don't!"

But it was too late as the palace disappeared from sight and I looked at the doorway set apart from the city. It was a dark and dank cave entrance, that really did not look enticing at all, but I knew its secret. I wasn't as close as I had wanted, but I could walk and it would only take two minutes. Unfortunately, Odin must've had guards positioned at all entrances to the other realms as two came barreling behind me.

My pace picked up and I ran, hearing the grunt of someone throwing a spear at my direction. The entrance was only two meters in front of me and I leapt in the air, to avoid the spear and so I can get through quicker. I felt a tugging at my body from the wormhole, and I held my breath as the darkness consumed me and I was travelling, picturing Midgard and thinking of Loki.

My body collided with something very hard and painful, like stone or… concrete. I looked up to see that I was in the middle of a street, attracting the attention of passersby. My body felt ridiculously light after the weight of the wormhole, but I ignored that as I got to my feet and looked around at my surroundings. It was a city and it was nighttime; I had forgotten about the time difference that certain portal made but oh well, I'm here now. Although I had tried to track Loki, I couldn't see him anywhere.

People were staring and some were even trying to approach me, speaking in a language I didn't understand, but I recognized as German. That's when I heard the screams. It was around the corner from where I was but it was all I need for my body to start moving towards that way, hoping to find my best friend.

I rounded the corner, avoiding stampeding people and watched the chaos around me. They all seemed to be coming from one building and they were all in formal attire. My gaze travelled to the entrance of that building and then my heart stopped in pure excitement. There was Loki, emerging behind the crowd with a grin on his face and his armor materializing over a tuxedo.

I was frozen to the spot, forgetting my plan and just relishing the fact that he was here. Loki's hair was longer, touching his shoulders and it looked lovely. He turned his head towards my direction and fired his new scepter at a speeding car. Loki was about to draw his scepter away when he spotted me standing there in full armor.

His green eyes locked onto mine and widened in astonishment. Loki's lean frame was enticing as ever, even the ridiculous helmet contrasted nicely with his entire body. Putting it simply… He's grown up. But that didn't stop my feet from taking off full speed towards him, tears brimming in my eyes.

He looked shocked but still his arms opened and I leapt into his embrace, not caring that he's been killed Midgardians, just happy to have him back. I was just about to touch him when his velvety voice whispered my name in almost desperation. "Cadence?"

He never called me 'My Lady' because I insisted, which took a lot of practice and a few playful punches. My arms wrapped firmly around his neck, feeling his longer hair under my fingers and I pressed me body to his, not wanting to let him go. One of his arms circled my waist as his other was holding his scepter thing but it was all I needed. Loki's long fingers were clutching me with as much need as I had and I buried my face into the crook of his neck, ignoring the world and just enjoying his company.

I could hear more screams and Loki hiss out a command. "Kneel before your King."

The whimpering hadn't ceased and I felt his arm loudly tap his scepter on the ground and yell, "_Kneel!" _

I jumped at his harsh words, but only gripped him tighter and his hold on me tightened in reassurance. His familiar voice was at my ear in seconds. "My apologies, dear Cadence, for startling you."

Odin was right, but I have always been naïve. Loki could slaughter ever citizen of Germany in this moment and I wouldn't bat an eyelash because I know that Loki is still here. My head and heart are conflicted so I did not listen to the words he spoke to the silent crowd, just tried to cease my crying and enjoy his presence.

Although I had to face reality when he let me go and I had to face what he was doing. I stood straight, not showing any emotion as he drifted into the crowd, speaking like a ruler. Loki would have been an incredible King; if only it was recognized.

An elder man stood up, but I didn't know what he was saying because I haven't been paying attention and all I could think was, _don't do anything to get you killed._ Loki smiled and lifted his scepter at the man. That's when I noticed a guy falling from the sky in front of Loki and I feared that my best friend's tirade would end and we could go home. Boy, was I wrong.

**I certainly hope none of you are taking this story seriously. I'm just writing it for shits and giggles, making up stuff as I go along. **

**Also, this isn't going to be exactly the same as the movie, but I'll try. Fuck remembering all the lines to write in though, if I wanted to remember the lines and what happened, I would go watch and not look to FanFiction. **

**Review, hate, criticize, favourite, yeah. - BATMEMMI**


End file.
